Dance Again
by Ember Glass
Summary: After the kiss last year Jeff and Annie refuse to admit their attraction but still want the other to know what they're missing out on. It takes a little bit of insanity to put them on the right track. Takes place in Hogwarts.


Tale Two: Dance Again

"Dancing is a vertical expression of a horizontal desire."

― Robert Frost

Jeff Winger has always prided himself on his uncanny ability to manipulate people. It's not that he means to do it (who are we kidding of course he does), he just happens to be really, really good at it.

It's all in the charisma.

So as he walks the halls and winks at the females who shriek and giggle (and he flinches because _wow_ are their voices high), grins at the males (the custodian Leonard just grunts), and moves smoothly he figures that life could not be better. Sure he doesn't have friends, but he has something better…

Acquaintances who don't particularly bother him…just grovel and worship at his feet.

Speaking of one of the devils himself is Alan, who comes up and slings an arm over Jeff who rolls his eyes because compared to Jeff's popularity Alan is scum.

Nothing but the bitter taste on one's tongue.

"What do you want Alan?"

"There's going to be a big party going down in the Gryffindor Common Room. Feel like crashing it with me?"

As any true Slytherin, Jeff grins at the idea of publicly embarrassing the opposing house. He loves knocking their high and mighty attitudes down a few pegs. Especially the blonde who he's shared a few late nights with only to have her be an absolute psycho full of pure _bullshit_ who thinks of herself better than anyone because of something she calls _values_…

Britta 'hot mess' Perry.

She's one of the very scorching girls on campus, but her off putting "let me save everything" personality is just _such_ a turn off. She's still popular amongst the guys though and that pisses Jeff off because she _so_ doesn't deserve all the attention she gets.

"Always. What've you got planned?"

"You'll see. There'll be fireworks though. Just be there."

Alan pats Jeff's shoulder and dashes off to class. The Slytherin just shakes his head and heads off to his next period; Ancient Runes.

It's his least favourite subject and a sense of brooding overcomes the brunette who too soon arrives at the door for his liking and has to draw a hand down his face to get himself prepared. There is nothing worse in his mind than Ancient Runes.

With a deep breath Jeff pushes the door open to his impending doom and enters the classroom. It's a seventh year class taught by the absolutely, horrible, Professor Cornwallis.

Jeff strolls through the dimly lit room and takes his seat at one of the many empty desks. Hardly anyone takes Ancient Runes; he can't blame them because it's ridiculously boring. At least it's got the two intelligent houses which somewhat makes up for the aggravating pain in his brain because then their grades will be good.

Speaking of intelligence, Cornwallis enters and Jeff just watches the man strut his way to the front of the classroom. His eyes fail to follow him all the way though because they stop on a petite brunette who's actually a second year taking a seventh year course.

Annie Edison.

The girl is somewhat psychotic, (who isn't in this school?) but she's a smart cookie and obviously one of the students who tries _way_ too hard. Jeff rolls his eyes. It's not just the fact that she's smart though that annoys him though. It's the fact that she doesn't look his way. _Ever_.

He remembers when she was in first year and fawned over him like all of the other girls; she even managed to get a kiss out of him (which was amazing, not that he's ever going to say that out loud) on the last day before summer vacation but then after that…she ignored him and he has no clue why.

Jeff shakes the thoughts away and focuses on the class. He has more important things than to worry about Annie Edison, no matter how good of a kisser she was _which she_ _wasn't_.

…

It's halfway through Ancient Runes that Winger's life really goes downhill. Professor Cornwallis decides to give everyone a project on an ancient magical civilization and their runes and do a presentation and report on them in pairs. Jeff can already feel in his gut that this will not work out in his favour. So he waits as the professor announces the pairings. His eyes are shut tight, his hands squeezing the table and he hisses when he hears his name and his partner's.

"Jeff Winger and Annie Edison."

Damn damn and double damn!

…

Jeff shoots out of the classroom as fast as possible and heads straight to the library. He plans to avoid Edison for as long as possible, because knowing him he'll start obsessing over their kiss, even though it meant nothing, and he'll wonder why she acts like it meant nothing (well it doesn't…sort of…) and he _cannot_ afford to go down that road.

And it _does_ mean nothing. Really. At least, that's what Jeff keeps telling himself.

Merlin he needs a bottle of firewhisky.

…

Annie Edison meanwhile stares off as Winger walks away and she rolls her eyes because he's such a typical guy, leaving the work to the smart one. The brunette has no idea what she ever saw in him other than his gorgeous body and wicked lips.

_Focus Annie._

She straightens her skirt and fixes her hair and then proceeds over to the Ravenclaw tower to get started on the assignment. At least she likes Ancient Runes. She knows she'll get a good mark on it especially if she starts now. Knowing everyone else they probably won't begin until the day before it's due. It's then that she runs into a seventh year Hufflepuff, Shirley Bennett.

It's not that Annie doesn't like her, she's one of the sweetest women… it's just that she can be sometimes _too_ sweet.

"Hi Shirley!"

"Oh hello there Annie. I didn't see you there! How are you?"

"I'm alright. I'm just heading back to my tower to do some work."

"Oh okay."

Annie could sense something wrong with the older woman and she really didn't want to ask but damn her curious nature!

"Is something wrong Shirley?"

"Oh no. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Well actually, do you know that Gryffindor Britta?"

Annie can already feel her rage begin to boil because she absolutely _loathes_ Britta Perry the snooty Gryffindor (and no it has _nothing_ to do with that fact that she and Jeff used to hook up. Really).

"Yeah what about her?"

"Well she's holding a party in the Gryffindor tower after the game and well…I wasn't invited. I know she doesn't really know me but it would've been nice to have been included."

Annie sighs and looks around the hallway. She was invited to the party, she's got no clue why and frankly doesn't really want to go because there are _so _much better things to do with her time, but most likely Winger is going to be there and she knows she _shouldn't_ be so rash, Ravenclaws are _not_ rash, but she just wants him to see how great she is _without_ him since he seems to be doing _so_ great after their kiss and acting like he's not effected.

Annie sighs again because her mind is racing a mile a minute and it's then that she gets her idea.

"Hey Shirley you can come with me. I don't really want to go but it will be much better with you there."

Annie knows she's being conniving. She doesn't really want Shirley there but it will help distract the idiot Gryffindor if a Hufflepuff is there. Britta has a weird obsession with Hufflepuffs believing them to be the best people to join her on her rampages through Hogwarts about saving one creature or another.

Annie in all honesty doesn't really care. She just wants Winger to see her and only her even though she has _no_ interest in him. Really.

"You would do that for me?"

"Absolutely Shirley! Absolutely."

…

Jeff looks at his watch grinning as he fixes the collar on his shirt and belt on his pants. He runs his hands through his hair and gives the smouldering look to the mirror. He's hot and he knows it. And tonight he's going to prove it. He's not entirely sure why he feels he needs to, but it's a nagging feeling in his gut that _someone_ doesn't quite understand who he is in this school and she needs to be proven wrong. _Insanely_ wrong. You know, in case she's there.

So he meets up with Alan and a few other Slytherins and they head to the Gryffindor common room to party hard. They've got all the gizmos they need to make this party one to remember, and quite possibly embarrass the stupid house too.

Jeff is so thankful muggles created paintballs.

…

They enter the party casually. No one can suspect anything, though really Slytherins are always the suspicious house. Despite inner house unity and all that other crap, people still can't get past the prejudices of house rivalry. Slytherin will always be bad (fucking Tom Riddle made sure he tainted the name), Gryffindors will always be the heroes (does no one remember Peter Pettigrew?), Ravenclaws will always have a stick up their asses (even though with that kiss Edison sure proved him wrong. DAMN HIS BRAIN FOR BRINGING HER UP), and Hufflepuffs will always be great finders (and incredibly lame).

So really the group is just playing up to their name. You can't really blame them.

Alan winks at Jeff and disappears to put the plan in action. He nods and heads over to the punch because that's where he gets to play his part. Of course with his luck on arrival he notices the last person he'd ever think would show up to a party let alone a Gryffindor one (though he was really hoping she would).

She's standing there in pure ethereal beauty and Jeff can feel his mouth run dry at the mere sight of her. Her dress is a deep blue making her doe eyes pop; her hair cascades down in waves and Jeff can't help but yearn to run his finger through the soft tresses. He gulps, knowing very well her presence is distracting him from his job and _no one_ distracts Jeff Winger. He'll show her.

The Slytherin sneaks over to the punch bowl, spiking it _very_ thoroughly. He gives Alan the thumbs up and then turns around to find Annie twirling her hair like a girl with a new crush and Jeff grits his teeth because it's _not him_ that she's fawning over, it's the idiotic Gryffindor chaser Vaughn.

He stomps over and grins maliciously towards the chaser who doesn't even notice the twitching in Jeff's hand.

"Hey man what's up?"

"Nothing much surf kid. Look I hope you don't mind if I steal Edison from you for a minute do you?"

"Nah man. Have at her."

"Thanks."

Jeff grabs the brunette and drags her over to a corner in the far end. He pushes her form against the wall and that familiar smell of bubblegum wafts into his senses and he can't help but let his body grind her to hers causing her to whimper. His grin goes feral, in fact his whole body goes animalistic and he can barely control himself next to her petite frame. She's not allowed to have this effect on him. She's only second year after all.

"Winger…"

Her voice drips in hot heat, breathy and flustered and it makes him begin to kiss her neck because _hot damn_ she tastes _so good_. And he can feel his resolution slipping because she's second year and he's seventh and this is _so wrong_ on _so many levels_. But damn if it doesn't feel good because it feels _fucking great_.

It's then that sounds begin to go off and the pair spilt apart to take a look at the fireworks display going off in the middle of the Gryffindor common room. Except it isn't fireworks, it's the paint bomb, fully loaded and about to explode. Steam leaks out from the top and Jeff realizes that Alan has disappeared leaving Jeff to take the blame.

He rushes towards the bomb, with Edison hot on his heels. Perry is there of course, screaming at people to get out. Jeff is damning Alan in his head to hell and back because the guy is a fucking idiot for letting him take the blame. He's going to suffer big time.

The pair has to push past students who are running out of the room as quickly as possible before the bomb goes off. It's a mess, and soon there are only about twenty people left to which the bomb explodes. Jeff grabs Edison and drags her behind a table, pushing it over to block the soon to come paint, Britta jumps behind a sofa, and a few others hide themselves.

It's a loud boom and paint splatters against the walls and Jeff's reacting, pulling Edison's tiny body into his and he finds that she molds perfectly. Not that it matters.

It's then dead quiet in the room and the pair looks to each other before slowly raising themselves up to look at the damage. Edison gasps and Jeff can only agree. The place is a disaster, covered in dripping colours of green, silver, red, gold, yellow, black, grey and blue. Jeff's eyes stray over to the others who are untouched and he notices Britta, a Hufflepuff, another Gryffindor with a Ravenclaw, and finally Pierce the stupidest, perverted Slytherin.

It's of course then that the Headmaster Pelton walks in and Jeff can only wince as the unnaturally high voice begins to ask questions that none of them have the answer to.

They are so screwed.

…

Annie watches in wide eyes as Headmaster Pelton walks through the mess waving his wand here and there. He's wearing some ridiculous outfit; she's learned not to ask about these things, and he soon turns his eyes to all the remaining students untouched by the paint; herself, Winger, fucking Britta, Abed and his boyfriend Troy, Shirley and with their terrible luck, Pierce. The group stands there awkwardly with Shirley looking to the floor, Abed watching intently, Troy playing with Abed's hair, Pierce looking too appreciatively at Britta, Britta having the blush rising to her cheeks after being caught, and Winger standing there, rolling his eyes.

Which causes Annie to roll hers. Could he be any lamer? Trying to be all cool. As if. She knows he's screaming on the inside because this is Headmaster Pelton, who has a thing for Winger, despite _trying_ to act like _no one_ knows thought let's face it…

_Everyone_ knows.

"So all of you will be reporting to detention. Except you Jeffery. I'm sure you weren't a part of this."

Annie's eyes go wide and the moment Winger steps forward she grabs his wrist whipping him behind her and storms up to the Headmaster.

"Are you kidding me? This whole thing was his idea! We're the ones who shouldn't have detention!"

"Jeffery is this true?"

Annie turns around to face the Slytherin who's glaring at her. She opens her eyes big and wide, inwardly grinning because she knows he can't resist her doe eyes.

"Alright fine. It was my idea."

The Ravenclaw grins and then goes serious as she turns to face the Headmaster and Jeff has to give her props. She can be pretty Slytherin when she wants to be and damn it's _hot_.

The Headmaster gasps and places a hand on his chest as if he's been terribly offended. "Jeffery! You'll all be reporting to Mr. Chang's hut tomorrow for detention at 7. Shame on all of you."

Not only do they have detention now, but they have it with _Señor Chang_ as he likes to be called.

"We're so fucked." whispers Winger to which Annie can only agree.

…

The group of sorrowful beings arrive at the hut resting on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest precisely at seven o clock.

Chang is there, waiting for them with his wand in hand and he's glaring at the losers coming towards him. He counts seven of them and grins because it's the most popular kids in each house, except for Pierce, and he can finally teach the brats a lesson.

"So you're the freaks who are spending detention with me."

There are a few grumbles and grunts and Chang looks over the unhappy group and motions with his head towards the Quidditch field.

"Let's get going then."

…

Night descends drastically over the group who sit in the quidditch shed, scrubbing old brooms and cleaning the quaffles. The bludgers shake in their boxes and no one touches them, leaving them off to the side in fear that one light tap could send the box into a state of madness.

Jeff sits on a stool polishing a Cleansweep broom, one of the worst brands out there, and while he's trying to focus he can't because his eyes keep straying over to the Ravenclaw in the corner.

She's so preoccupied in fixing the broken wood with her wand she doesn't even notice him burning holes into her gorgeous head.

"Wow Winger. Didn't know you fell for those smarter than you. Thought you liked them dumb and hot."

Jeff rolls his eyes and grits his teeth, shooting an appraising smile towards Britta though his face screams sarcasm.

"Never knew you considered yourself in that category. This explains so much about you. Tell me, do you find me more attractive because you fall into that category or because you think you don't?"

"Shut it Winger. We both know all you want to do is fuck her and let's face it; her cold shoulder is the only thing keeping your dick interested. You liked the chase and that's all you're good for."

As much as Jeff would like to prove the snarky Gryffindor wrong he himself has wondered if maybe that's all he wants Edison for. She is incredibly hot, that's obvious, but he can't help thinking that isn't it. There's something else niggling at his brain. He just can't place a finger on it.

"Sure. Whatever Britta."

"Really? No sarcastic remark? No witty comeback? Has Jeff Winger gone soft?"

The Slytherin shoots her a look of _as if _and about to speak until a Ravenclaw with a skinny frame and too wide eyes comes forth. He's socially awkward from what the Slytherin had seen and he realizes this is the guy who introduced himself in their first year. Immediate guilt creeps up the brunette's neck and he shoots it down. Just because he dumped his first real friend for acquaintances doesn't make him a jackass. He had to make a place for himself to survive the Slytherin hierarchy.

"Actually Britta over the course of our detention you'll see Jeff soften more. He's going to present a tough front, but that's just his own personal character's plot coming out. It will intertwine heavily with Annie's, and hopefully resolve the tension that's in this room."

The pair stared at Abed incredulously, and he just looked at each of them with his big, creepy eyes.

"What are you talking about…?"

"I'm Abed. You're Britta. Throughout the night you'll try to resolve the psychological issues in your life by trying to solve others. You'll fail though because that's your character. Don't take it personally; it makes it more entertaining for the audience when they watch your failures. Jeff here is the one they want to see develop a sensitive side so they can believe there is some good in this world."

Neither knows what to say to the Ravenclaw so they just stare at him dumbly with their jaws open. It's then that Annie walks over and places a hand on Abed's shoulder.

"Abed? Are you okay?"

"I'm just explaining the overall plot to these two and stop a potential fight that could send us all spiraling into another reality."

"Right…well I believe Troy was looking for you."

"Cool. Cool cool cool."

With that Abed leaves and Annie turns to face the Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"Aren't you two supposed to be working? You have better things to do than aggravate Abed. But what can you expect from the idiotic and evil houses?"

Annie turns and heads back to her task and Britta fumes as she watches the petite brunette walk away.

"Why that little…."

"Leave it Perry. She'd beat you in a verbal sparring hands down. Probably a wand fight too."

"That's not true!"

"Come on. The chick's the brightest witch of our age, taking all seventh year courses instead of second year and has been known for her badass hexes in the Duelling club. You'll stand no chance."

The blonde grumbles as she moves back to her spot to work off the rest of her detention. Jeff meanwhile lets his eyes stray to the Ravenclaw who is grinning ear to ear because she just fixed the broom. It makes the Slytherin quirk up a smile which disappears the moment Pierce (Merlin damn him) appears. He's the only Slytherin in existence who refuses to graduate. Jeff doesn't even know how long the guy's been in seventh year.

"What do you want Pierce?"

"Well Jeff this whole situation that we're in reminds me of a time when…"

And he prattles on about some conquest he made a long time ago. Jeff tunes him out because nothing Pierce has to say is ever really important and he'd rather keeping staring at Edison stalkerishly. Her movements are slow and precise as she wipes down the broomstick. She doesn't want to miss anything and Jeff can practically imagine just how those hands would feel dancing on his skin, the biting of her lip and then his, tongues clashing and…

"Jeffery?"

Jeff shakes away the thoughts and turns to face Pierce, his expression giving a dull look.

"Yeah?"

"You seem lonely. I know many fine gentlemen who would suit your tastes."

"Once again Pierce, I am not gay. I like women. Only women."

"Whatever lets you sleep at night Jeffery."

Pierce leaves the young Slytherin's side and goes back to his task. Jeff runs a hand down his face, aggravated and tired of dealing with the stupidity of those around him. In all honesty, the Slytherin can't wait to get out of the hellhole known as Hogwarts. He's got goals and the year is _so close_ to being finished.

So darn close.

But it's then that Edison walks by to talk to Abed and Troy and he figures that maybe being at Hogwarts isn't that bad.

…

Annie plops herself down beside her two best friends and watches as they act all couply. She usually makes remarks about it but she's gotten tired of the jealously she contains. She hadn't really even noticed that she wanted love until Abed in his usual blunt manner pointed it out to her that her words were just a cover for her yearning heart.

That had made the brunette think and in a ridiculously and yet desperate act she ended up kissing Jeff Winger, King of the Slytherins, way back when.

She really should have known better. She, like all the other first years, had a crush on the sixth year (at the time) and wanted him to like her back. Everyone of course knew he had a thing with Britta Perry despite their loud disputes in the dining hall or regular halls.

She had been minding her own business when it happened, walking the hall to her next class which happened to be a sixth year one. From there the brunette crashed into the Slytherin who dropped that ovary exploding grin that makes her weak in the knees, and what was she to do? She couldn't resist him…

So she kissed him…

Sure it wasn't the greatest thing but ever the hopeless romantic, Annie figures it was _kind of_ romantic…kind of being the key phrase. Though the more she thinks about it the more she realize how utterly _stupid_ it was. Really why would Jeff Winger of all people, King of the fucking Slytherins, like her?

Hence the whole _"Let me avoid him at any costs to let him know it meant nothing."_ Though that hasn't exactly been going as well as she thought it would.

Damn him and his ability to be everywhere she is! Seriously can't he take the hint? She isn't interested! Well she is…but she doesn't want him to know that.

Right?

…

Jeff groans as the minutes tick by. He's tired, hungry and just wants to curl up in his bed in his room to relax and sleep. Maybe even dip down to the kitchens to grab a snack before bed.

He's gets relief when Chang walks into the hut and inspects their progress. The short man walks around, his eyes going over the brooms and then to them.

"So which one of you did it?"

The group look at each other, their eyes full of questions. Something bad happened?

"I know one of you did it. One of you broke my favourite broomstick in this shed."

Chang holds up a Firebolt 360, one of the few legendary classics left and Jeff wants to cry because the broom is so beautiful and how can anyone destroy something so precious?

"Who did it huh?"

His eyes stray over to Edison and Jeff growls under his breath while clenching his fists. Chang better step away from the Ravenclaw if he knows what's good for him.

"Mary Ann?"

Jeff breathes a sigh of relief. If Chang doesn't know her name then she'll be fine.

"Grandpa."

Chang's moved onto Pierce now and the Slytherin inwardly grins, knowing that Pierce is going to say something dumb and get into even more trouble. Unfortunately for Jeff, the older man stays silent making Chang move on.

"Jackée."

He's looking at the Hufflepuff now who is quivering in fear and Jeff only rolls his eyes because of course the Hufflepuff is afraid of Chang. His eyes land on Edison then and she's glaring at him to which he smirks and blows her a kiss with just his lips. She huffs and rolls her eyes and Jeff bristles at the cold shoulder.

He needs to get inside her head… and maybe other places too.

"Kumar."

The group all look to Abed who just stares at Change with his bug eyes and Jeff's eyes dart back and forth between the two. Neither back down but Chang glares and Abed just…stares.

Chang breaks away and Abed blinks in retaliation.

"Grandpa and Jackée you're free to go."

The pair get up gleefully while Britta jumps up too but full of the typical Gryffindor anger.

"What the hell? Why do they get to go?"

"Because blondie we all know that you're pining over Winger who will never return your affections therefore giving you a perfect reason for making the muggle paint thing explode. Now these ones are leaving. The rest of you back to work!"

With that Change leaves with Shirley and Pierce following his coat tails. The rest of the group looks at one another and shrugs, moving back to cleaning the quidditch shed.

An hour passes and Jeff groans loudly, incredibly fed up with being in the dusty old shed.

"Well winger if you hadn't put the paint bomb in the room none of us would be in this mess."

Jeff glares at Edison who's own eyes are glaring daggers at him. He rolls them and sighs, a hand running through his hair as he does so.

"Let loose why don't you Edison? Or are your knickers always in such a twist?"

"For your information Winger I know how to have fun. And leave my panties out of this."

Jeff scoffs and in retaliation Edison slams down the broom and cloth that were in her hands. She stands up, her skirt falling down in the softest waves, practically caressing her long legs that just go on for miles and Jeff has to catch himself before drooling. She storms over but his eyes can't seem to leave the ivory towers as they make their way towards him.

"Eyes up here idiot."

Jeff lets his eyes slowly drift up, taking in all of Edison (because when will he be having this chance again?), till they finally land on her doe eyes.

And Merlin damn him, her eyes are like oceans drawing him in and willing him to get lost at sea.

"You do know Annie that the reason he's so focused on your looks is because he's been heavily neglected as a child because of his mom leaving him."

The group all turn to Britta, annoyed and questioning looks on their faces and she merely shrugs.

"For you information Britta my mom never left me it was my father. I had a great childhood unlike you who runs away from her parents who are the sweetest people on earth. If anyone's the fucked up one, it's you."

The room all looks to Jeff who glares at the blonde who glares right back.

"My parents? Since when have you talked to my parents?"

"Actually Britta every one of us have met your parents. They're on the parent's board for Hogwarts and make regular visits."

"It's true." remarks Troy and Annie nods along.

Britta gasps like a fish out of water and the group merely tries not to laugh at her shocked (and unflattering) expression.

"YOU TALKED TO MY PARENTS?"

"Yes Britta. Did we not already establish this?"

The group nods and Jeff turns his glare back to Britta. The blonde sputters, unable to form words. As a result she sits down, her eyes drawn to the floor in shock and Jeff sighs, turning around to find Edison has completely left the conversation and is back to doing her work.

Jeff slowly gets up and head over to the brunette but turns around feeling a pair of eyes on him. He sees Abed staring while Troy is focused on something else and he shivers, turning back to the Ravenclaw before him.

"Edison."

Her eyes go up and she sighs.

"Winger."

It's an awkward silence then, with neither knowing what to say. Jeff knows he should speak next, after all he started the conversation, but he just doesn't know what to say.

"What do you want winger? Unless it's about our project which you ran away on me, then I have no interest in hearing it."

Jeff pulls up a chair and sits on it, crossing his arms on the top which faces the brunette before him.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

Edison's eyes shoot to his and he grins sheepishly. Her look is only puzzled at his admission and he himself has no idea why he said it.

"Why did you run?"

"Well the thing is…"

He doesn't really want to say why he ran, but this is Annie Edison, the second year who's too mature for her age and the most beautiful girl he knows. He's _embarrassed _now that he looks at her and thinks about it. Embarrassed about how he feels.

Britta was wrong. He's not lusting after the Ravenclaw, he genuinely likes her. Brains and all. But can he tell her that? Because from the looks of it, she has no interest in him despite the kiss being _amazing_ last year.

Then again, it was last year so clearly all feelings are gone.

But at the party she'd been _flustered_ and _yearning. _And Merlin knows in that moment she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. _He knows it. _

And finally Jeff stares at the brunette before him who's gazing curiously at him (he's been quiet for too long) and he's going to make her see _exactly_ how he feels. He wants her and Slytherins always get what they want.

…

Annie watches as thoughts swirl through Winger's mind. She's a little freaked as to how quiet he's being. That and the fact that he's just staring at her…

What the hell is he doing?

And then he just leaves leaving her completely baffled. What. The. Actual. Fuck? Her eyes go wide as he just gets up and leaves the shed without saying a word to anyone.

She's completely dumbfounded and now she looks like Britta, sitting there gasping like a fish out of water.

…

Eventually detention ends early (Chang said they could go but didn't say why. Annie figures it has to do with the missing Winger) and the remaining group is sent back to the castle.

Annie makes her way to the Ravenclaw tower and finally collapses into her bed, snuggling up in her sheets and pulling her stuffed unicorn closer (she can totally have one mind you. She know seventh years who have more than her). Her hair fans out over her pillow while her eyes fall blissfully shut, unaware of the plan the Slytherin below her is creating.

…

Meanwhile Jeff is sitting at his desk, the lamp flickering every so often as he jots down several sentences. He's got a fantastic plan and he's positive the Headmaster will approve since he's all into that inner house unity shit.

Finally, Jeff sets his quill down and grins at the scroll with the faded light illuminating the words on the page. He grins and kisses the paper, knowing that while it may be totally Slytherin of him (He can't help it) it for sure will get him none other than Annie Edison. Because while this style is something he'd never do, it's something that Edison will completely fall head over heels for.

…

Annie stares at the sheet of parcel before her that's been plastered to the announcement billboard. She faintly hears footsteps that come up behind her but she doesn't turn around. She's too focused on the news before her.

"Annie?"

The brunette finally snaps herself away from the staring and turns herself only to find herself face to face with Britta.

"Britta."

"So you saw the news?"

"Yup."

"Ug. This is such a horrendous activity used to defile women. Seriously it's only the females who have to get all dressed up while staining their faces with products that have been abusive towards animals."

"Britta?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

…

Annie sits in her class, tapping her quill against the desk but unable to concentrate.

"Miss Edison?"

Her hand shoots away from her chin with her whole body perking up towards her professor.

"Yes?"

"Please pay attention. We wouldn't want you transfigured into a chair out of the blue."

"Right…"

…

Annie sat in the library sighing. She doesn't know why the ball is so distracting but she just senses that something is going to be off about it. The theme after all is a rave and from her research their not exactly safe. Why would the Headmaster choose that as the theme?

Then again…he's not exactly perfectly sane either. Still…

She shakes her head and brings it back to her assignment with Winger who, of course, is not there with her.

"Annie?"

The Ravenclaw looks up only to find the annoying Gryffindor there and she sighs because didn't her earlier comment get rid of her for the day? Apparently not.

"what do you want Britta?"

"Look I know I'm not completely all…you know…girly and stuff but…well…you know."

"I may be a Ravenclaw but even I can't understand mumbling."

"Fine! Okay look, I do care. I'm a girly girl. I like boys, and I don't like it when they're mean to me, and I don't like it when they stop kissing me and start kissing my friends, I'm not that cool, I'm not JUNO, homeslice."

Annie just stares at the Ravenclaw incredulously. "What?"

"Will you go shopping with me for the ball?"

The brunette laughs and grins while shaking her head.

"You should have just said that before. Then you wouldn't have contradicted yourself and look like an idiot."

"Please? I have no one."

"What about all of your Gryffindor friends?"

"They've already got dresses. They plan for this stuff way too far in advance."

"Fine."

"Sweet. Okay. Let's go now!"

The blonde grabs Annie's arm and drags her out of the library down the hall. They head to their separate towers agreeing to me in the front hall before leaving. Both grabbed their money and purses and soon met one again.

"I still can't believe I'm doing this."

"relax Annie, I'm sure it'll be fun."

"Right."

The pair then saw Shirley by her lonesome self, fiddling with her purse. The pair exchanges a glance.

"Hey Shirley!"

The Hufflepuff turns to look around until she realizes it was her they were to. She makes her way over and looks to the other girls.

"Yes?"

"You want to come to Hogsmeade with us?" asks Britta.

"Oh. Really?"

"Yeah. We want you to join us." pipes in Annie.

Shirley smiles and nods and the girls exit the castle off to do shopping.

…

Surprisingly the all have a good time. Annie grins as she sits on the couch, waiting for Britta and Shirley to exit the dressing rooms to show off their dresses. The girls have been laughing all day and Annie decides that maybe neither one of the girls is too bad. In fact… they're kinda great.

She never knew having girlfriends would be so much fun.

Britta than exits, sending the curtains to the sides dramatically. Her head flips up, curls bouncing and Annie snorts in laughter at the silliness.

"Oh Britta that dress looks perfect on you!"

"You don't think it's too Gryffindor?"

Shirley peaks her head out to get a look and nods in agreement with Annie.

"It really does suit you Britta."

"Thanks guys."

"So Britta, do you have a date?"

"Actually yeah I do."

"Who?" the other two girls ask.

"Vaughn."

Shirley squeals but Annie smiles. She may have flirted with Vaughn but she realizes that Britta can have him. Her heart (unfortunately) belongs to someone else.

…

The girls head back to the castle, laughing with their arms linked and many bags hanging off of their arms. It's then the girls see Andre (Shirley's crush) hanging out with Vaughn seeing as their both Gryffindors. Behind them is Jeff with Abed and Troy. The girls look to each other and shrug.

It seems like the headmaster's plan for inner house unity is working.

…

It's the day of the ball and Annie is sitting in front of her vanity, getting ready. Britta is lying on her bed, flipping through Witch Weekly and Shirley is adjusting Annie's hair.

"Guys, it says we should be confident. Confidence executes sexy and that's why guys look for."

"Really?"

"No Shirley. It's a load of hogwash."

"I think it has a point Britta."

"Oh shush Annie. It's just a bunch of false information to lead girls into a false sense of security where men then rip it to pieces."

"Must you always have such a negative view on society Britta?"

"Yeah Britta. Must you?"

The blonde glares at her friends and huffs, setting the magazine aside and rolling off the bed.

"It helps to have a realistic view on life."

"That's not realism dear, that's pessimism."

"Yeah, Vaughn won't be very in to that."

"Vaughn likes me for me okay?"

Shirley and Annie exchange a glance in the mirror and shrug. What can you do?

…

Soon the girls are ready and they descend down the stairs towards the dining hall where the ball is being held. Each one looks stunning and the grin as they approach the doors. With a deep breath Britta pushes open the door.

They gasp as there are strobe lights going crazy with a muggle Dj at the far end facing them. Loud music booms through the room as the girls walk in and students are going crazy on the floor. There are different colours lights everywhere and the girls have to blink a few times to adjust their eyes to the insanity in the room.

"Only Headmaster Pelton…" says Britta to which the other two agree.

Vaughn then approaches the trio and grins.

"Looking good Britta."

She blushes and pushes a curl behind her ear. She's wear a bright red dress, strapless with too tall heels and red lips to boot.

"Thanks."

Vaughn grins and pulls the blonde by the waist, kissing her to which she respond enthusiastically. Annie and Shirley exchange a glance and disappear off to the punch bowls. It's then that Shirley sputters and turns to go the other way because Andre is there in a solid black outfit and she's not sure her gold party dress is good enough.

"Shirley!" Annie hisses.

"I can't go over there. Oh no."

"Why not?"

""because I kissed him and haven't spoken to him since! Do you know how embarrassing that will be?"

Annie does but she isn't going to let the Hufflepuff know that. Shirley is her friend and friends help each other out.

"Look Shirley. You look hot, smoking in fact. You know it, I know it and you need to let him know it. So suck it up and flaunt your stuff. Besides, you know Andre's all about that bass."

Shirley gives Annie a thankful smile and straightens her spine, marching right over to the punch table. She casually pours herself a glass all while Andre stares open mouthed. She pretends he isn't there and Annie grins, knowing the Hufflepuff is going to be fine.

It's then she turns around and runs into a solid chest and a hefty cologne that makes her weak in the knees. She slowly pulls back and bites her lip, knowing exactly who it is.

"Winger."

"Annie."

It's the first time he's said her name and it rolls off like delicious velvet. Silky and smooth. Annie bites her lips harder and she can feel her resolve slipping away and _damn him_ for having this effect on her. She is better than some groveling groupie.

"What do you want?"

It comes out more breathy than intended but Annie screams in success on the inside when she watches the mighty Slytherin closes his eyes and ball up his hand. To that Annie realizes that maybe Jeff is more into her that she thought.

…

Jeff can barely contain himself. Her dress is a little black number, tight on the top but flowy at the bottom. It's short enough to reveal the creamy white skin that Jeff is just dying to touch and her heels are only adding to the effect. Her smoky eyes give him a smouldering look and Jeff has to look away before his situation gets any worse.

"Want to dance?" he finally manages to grit out but not before Annie has stepped into his personal bubble, her breast just briefly brushing his chest and her hand lingering a little bit too long.

"I might. What do you have to offer?"

The Ravenclaw knows she's playing with fire but she just _can't resist_. Jeff may be older than her but she's just as good at seduction as he is.

It's then that Jeff finally loses it and grabs her hand, dragging her to onto the dance floor and pulling her right up against his tight flesh. She moans because here, right now, she feels _so good. _

But then he pulls away and his eyes look so sincere and she wonders if maybe he regrets it, _regrets her._ So she pulls away and that's when it begins.

…

She smells like that usual bubblegum scent and it takes over his senses. Jeff can swear in that moment he's running on hot blood and steamy sex or at least the idea of it.

_Dance, yes (RedOne)_

_Love, next_

_Dance, yes ( )_

_Love, next_

Annie spins in his arms and it feels _so right. _But he can't let her think that he only wants her body. Truth be told he wants all of her and he's going to let her know it. So he pushes her away. It breaks his heart a little to see her doe eyes widen but he knows she'll understand the distance in a moment.

_Shimmy Shimmy yah, Shimmer yam_

_Shimmer yay_

_I'm a ol' dirty dog all day_

_No way Jose_

_Your girl only go one way, ay mi madre_

_You should check that out_

_Maybe you ain't turn her out_

_Maybe it's none of my business_

_But for now work it out_

_Let's get this…_

Jeff spins, his born eyes dancing with her blue ones and she's baffled. It's good. She needs to feel out of her element if only for a moment.

_Nobody knows what I'm feeling inside_

_I find it so stupid_

_So why should I hide_

_That I love to make love to you baby_

_(Yeah make love to me)_

He moves flawlessly and Annie can only stare in shock. What is he up to? Why is the big bad Slytherin acting so out of character?

_So many ways wanna touch you tonight_

_I'm a big girl got no secrets this time_

_Yeah I love to make love to you baby_

_(Yeah make love to me)_

All of the sudden, the people behind Annie begin to move and she spins around aimlessly, looking like a person out of place as her eyes strain to follow the blurry movements of her fellow students.

_If this would be a perfect world_

_We'd be together then_

_(Let's do it do it do it)_

_Only got just one life this I've learned_

_Who cares what they're gonna say_

_(Let's do it do it do it) _

Annie gasps as Jeff grabs her and spins her around. Her head twists and she's in shock as all of the students as _ballroom dancing_ on the _floor!_ Since when do the people at Hogwarts know how to do this?

_I wanna dance, and love, and dance again_

_I wanna dance, and love, and dance again_

As soon as the chorus ends, Jeff pulls away and disappears into the crowd. The students spilt and they move around him. He can sense Annie following him, but he briefly checks just to make sure. Yup, she's there, wide eyed and in awe at the situation before her.

So far so good.

_Dance, yes_

_Love, next_

_Dance, yes_

_Love, next _

The movements are precise and Annie can't help but gasp in delight. It's pretty great what they're doing (she's obviously in the middle of a flash mob though why she has no idea) as they swirl around her in a rainbow of colours. She may be a second year but it helps to have friends in higher places…

Then again it strikes her how she did get in. She's a _second year_ not a fourth. She shouldn't be allowed into the ball…so how did she get in?

_Baby your fire is lighting me up_

_The way that you move boy is reason enough_

_That I love to make love to you baby_

_(Yeah make love to me) _

Annie follows Winger through the group of dancers who spin around her. One random even pulls her in close and soon Annie finds herself sent along a path through several different partners all who spin her around ceaselessly.

_I can't behave_

_Oh I want you so much_

_Your lips taste like heaven_

_So why should I stop?_

_Yeah I love to make love to you baby_

_(Yeah make love to me)_

Annie's having the time of her life. Jeff of course is moving too, switching partners as he makes his way over to Annie who's giggling with the stupid Gryffindor Vaughn till she's off with someone else. Jeff's eyes linger on the Ravenclaw till he finds himself face to face with none other than Britta.

"So you come up with some whole shebang to impress a girl? Doesn't really seem like you Winger."

The Slytherin looks over to the brunette again who's now with Abed and laughing out loud. Her eyes are closed and her hair bounces in its delicate curls. His brown eyes make their way back to his blonde partner and he shrugs.

"You know Hogwarts isn't like any other school. It's full of misfits, oddballs, old people, failures and more. But yet we're able to come together under one roof all for something as a simple as love. So technically me living here at Hogwarts makes me just as crazy as the rest."

"How poetic."

"Don't knock it till you've tried it Britta."

The partners push away and Jeff finds himself face to face with Annie once again. He grins and she smiles, her pearly whites flashing underneath the bright lights.

_If this would be a perfect world_

_We'd be together then_

_(Let's do it do it do it)_

_Only got just one life this I've learned_

_Who cares what they're gonna say_

_(Let's do it do it do it)_

As the tempo slows down Annie finds herself dipping lower, her hand staying on Jeff's neck as her eyes remain on his. He supports her drop and the Ravenclaw inwardly grins because she knows what she's doing is seduction of the loveliest kind. She briefly turns her cheek away, her hair cascading down like a waterfall, embracing her flushed effronteries. Her hand faintly traces the floor, the one that isn't holding on for dear life until it brings itself backup to cradle her partner's face.

_I wanna dance, and love, and dance again_

_I wanna dance, and love, and dance again_

As soon as the rhythm picks up Jeff spins the brunette away from him and then back into his chest. She moves down and up, aggravating his member in the most delightful way. She spins away from him again and Jeff's grin goes feral as the best drops and becomes hard.

_(Let's do it loud, and make it last)_

_(Cause baby, nothing should matter tonight)_

_(Let's do it loud, and make it last)_

_(Cause baby, nothing should matter tonight)_

It's then that Jeff splits away from Annie and grins moving back into the dispersing crowd. The whole student body of the male variety moves into the middle of the floor. They're moves are _on point_ and Annie finds herself fanning her bosom because _fuck _they are hot.

_Mr Worldwide, and the world's most beautiful woman_

_Modern day Hugh Hef [Hugh Hefner] (uh, yes)_

_Playboy to the death (uh, yes)_

_Is he really worldwide? (uh, yes)_

_Mami let me open your treasure chest_

_Play dates, we play mates_

_I'm the king snatching queens, checkmate_

_What you think?_

_It's a rumor_

_I'm really out of this world_

_Moon, luna_

_Make woman comfortable_

_Call me bloomer_

_Can't even show love cause they'll sue ya_

_But I told them, 'hallelujah, have a blessed day'_

_So ahead of myself_

_Everyday's yesterday_

_Want the recipe? it's real simple_

_Little bit of Voli [Voli Vodka], and she'll open sesame _

The men disperse, finding their partners from before and Jeff pulls Annie back in once more. She sighs and wraps her arms around his solid neck. His pulse beats with the music and his hands rest on her petite waist. A toxic aroma fills their sense, blinding them to all the commotion around them. They are the only two who exist in the moment, doing this dance once again.

_Now dance yes (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_Love next (Oh oh oh oh oh oh)_

_Dance yes (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_Love next (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

The more Annie thinks about it, the more she wishes she simply hadn't avoided Jeff. Granted, they may have never have been in this moment right now (and let's face it, Annie's _all_ about the moment). They've been dancing around each other for months, neither one wanting to admit that they wanted _this_, whatever it was. If they had just been upfront about how they felt after the kiss, talked about like _normal_ people (and she's a _Ravenclaw_ for fucksake, she's all about the practicality) then they'd never have been wasting away precious moments.

But then again, the dancing is half the fun.

_If this would be a perfect world_

_We'd be together then_

_(Let's do it do it do it)_

_Only got just one life this I've learned_

_Who cares what they're gonna say_

_(Let's do it do it do it)_

The song's almost over and Jeff doesn't know whether to be thrilled or fearful. Hell, he's gotten girls before just by saying a few words. He's a Slytherin; he knows how to manipulate people into doing his will…

But Annie isn't just any people. She's the girl who's been plaguing his mind for the past months, drawing him in with her beauty and smile, sending him away with her fierce words (which draw him back in like a man desperate for water. She's that oasis he's been searching for his whole life).

He spins her away pulls her in. Hands are everywhere but the eyes stay on one another, refusing to leave in the fear of missing something in the other. The move quickly, feet spinning never stopping, and soon…

_I wanna dance, and love, and dance again_

_I wanna dance, and love, and dance again. _

The song's over and everyone around the pair are frozen, waiting for something

"Jeff?"

Her voice is hesitant, almost fearful. He swallows back his fear (he needs that Gryffindor courage right about now), and gently lifts her from the ending position of the ballroom tango they just did. They gaze into one another (what's that saying about the eyes being windows to the soul?)

Because Jeff can swear as he looks into Annie's big doe eyes that she's feeling exactly how he is.

Because falling in love is as scary as hell. You don't know what to expect, you don't really even know until it's too late…

But luckily for them they see to have caught it in the nick of time.

"I think I'm…"

He can't say it. After all of this, Jeff can't say it because there's that if…that question niggling in the back of his mind that's come roaring to the front of his brain like a burning fire…

_What if she doesn't feel the same?_

"Me too."

Annie grins and Jeff breathes a sigh of relief, a real smile blossoming onto his face. He grasps the back of her head, gently, and pulls her in for the hot, searing, _burning_, kiss.

And everyone around them erupts into a massive cheer…with the Headmaster crying off in the corner.

A/N: I hope you all enjoy this one-shot! Next tale ~ H2O: Just Add Water Hogwarts Style!


End file.
